nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherface
Leatherface is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 3. Leatherface is one of the more popular midcard performers in the league in spite of his vicious nature as his unpredictable antics and thrilling signature moves make him fun to watch. Appearance Spider-Man is a human male of slightly above-average height who is overweight. He wears two attires in NoDQ CAW- the first is a suit and the second sees him trade his suit jacket for a butcher's apron. Leatherface's most striking feature is his mask, stitched togetether from the removed faces of people he has killed. NoDQ CAW History Season 3 Leatherface made his debut as Michael Myers' tag team partner in the first team to be called Serial Killers. The team united as part of the T4, a tournament to crown the first ever NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. In Leatherface's first match, 44, he never even entered the ring, with Myers singlehandedly defeating the Mario Bros.. Leatherface next appeared in match 46 and actively participated in the match against Mass Destruction. Leatherface spent much of this match running around erratically, which would become a trademark of his. The Serial Killers team were victorious when the Thing was counted out of the match. Leatherface debuted in singles competition against Jason Voorhees in match 59. Leatherface frustrated Jason with his unpredictable behaviour in the match, leading to Bobby Spade coining the term "OCM" to describe Leatherface- One Crazy Mofo. Leatherface led Jason around the arena during the match and wasted so much time that both men were counted out of the match, more to Jason's frustration than Leatherface's. At True Pain, the Serial killers would clash with the Slashers in the final match of the T4 in a Hardcore Match. Leatherface would play an active role in the match's conclusion, dodging a Lucid Dream from Freddy Krueger, who collided with his partner Jason Voorhees instead. Leatherface pinned Jason to pick up the win and close out his debut season as one half of the first ever NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. Season 4 The Serial Killers' first NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship defence would come in match 62 against the team of Superman and Mr. Clean in a Ladder Match. Leatherface and Michael Myers would outsmart Superman and Mr. Clean by luring them up to the stage where Leatherface would distract them while Myers climbed the ladder in the ring to collect and retain the Championship. The team's second title defence would come against Beavis and Butt-Head. Myers in particular enjoyed toying with the duo during the match, clearly thinking them to be beneath the reigning Champions. In the end, however, some strong teamwork from the challengers would see them outsmart the Champions, with Leatherface being hit by the Score to lose the belts. Leatherface would appear in singles competition once again at Bound For Glory 2 against Eugene in what Wade Needham promoted as a "comedy match". The so-called Special Attraction match saw both men amuse the fans with a series of comedic moves, but with Leatherface displaying his trademark ferocity in short order. Eugene would come out on top, however, pinning Leatherface after hitting a series of moves taken from WWE Superstars past. Season 5 Leatherface would be drafted to NoDQ Eastern under the auspices of Bobby Spade. Leatherface would make his debut on the brand on its first episode, dancing with three of the NoDQ Girls. On the following episode, Leatherface would dance with Tiffany, one of the girls before attacking her and throwing her off the stage. Leatherface then turned his ire towards referee Matt Benoit before leaving. On the third episode of NoDQ Eastern, Leatherface participated in a match against Santa Claus with the chance to qualify for the NoDQ International Championship match at Jackpot. Leatherface brutally assaulted Santa and easily defeated him, taking no damage whatsoever during the fight. Bobby commented during the match that he had elected not to punish Leatherface for his actions as he felt a vicious Leatherface was better for business than a comedic Leatherface- though Bobby would come to regret his course of action as the series went on. Leatherface would team up with Freddy Krueger on the fifth episode of NoDQ Eastern, forming the beginnings of a larger alliance. Ultimately, however, the team of Leatherface and Freddy Krueger would come up short against the experienced team of Lex Luger and Sting. At Jackpot, Leatherface would compete for the chance to become the first ever NoDQ International Champion in a Ladder Match also featuring Superman, Lex Luger and Razor Ramon. Leatherface put on an impressive showing during the match, getting hurtled skyward at one point and appearing to walk in midair, but failed to win the match or the Championship. Leatherface would have an opportunity to become #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship in a Triple Threat match also featuring Ramon and Luger on the next episode of NoDQ Eastern. Leatherface and Ramon would form a brief alliance during the match but it was not to last as Ramon pinned Leatherface after a Razor's Edge to win the match. On episode 10 of NoDQ Eastern, Leatherface would clash with Luger in a singles match. Luger would gain the upper hand but the intervention of Freddy Krueger would see Leatherface win the match following a series of weapon attacks from Freddy. Bobby lumped Leatherface in with Freddy and the Joker as three Superstars whose actions made him sick. Leatherface would next appear on the 11th episode of NoDQ Eastern, interfering in Freddy's match against Batman and attacking Batman with a length of pipe, giving Batman the disqualification victory but not, due to the Champion's Advantage, the NoDQ CAW Championship. Leatherface and Freddy would double-team Batman until the Terminator arrived to make the save. Leatherface would be put in a match against the Terminator on the following episode but the Joker would steal Terminator's clothes and motorcycle before posing as him in the ring to hand Leatherface a pathetically easy victory. Leatherface would attempt to interfere in the main event of the episode against Batman once more but would receive a Gotham City Drop for his trouble. Following the match, the Joker and Leatherface would double-team Batman, forming the group known as the Unholy Three with Freddy as their Leader. Leatherface and the Joker would be banned from ringside during the NoDQ CAW Championship match between Freddy and the Terminator on the following episode of NoDQ Eastern, but would waste no time in attacking the Terminator following Freddy's victory in the match. The Unholy Three would be surprised by the return of Mr. Clean, who had been injured by Freddy some time beforehand. Leatherface would be incapacitated with a Clean Cut during the segment. Leatherface would compete in the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match on the next episode of NoDQ Eastern. Entering third, Leatherface would work with the Joker to eliminate Batman, Superman, Chef and Lex Luger, preventing any of them from challenging Freddy for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Ultimately, however, Leatherface would be eliminated by Mr. Clean, who would go on to win the match. Leatherface was presented as one of the options for a possible partner viewers could vote for Freddy Krueger to team up with against Santa Claus and Mr. Clean but was not selected, earning 24% of the vote. Leatherface also came in last in a poll to determine Superman's opponent for the night, earning just 14% of the vote. Leatherface would face Mr. Clean on NoDQ Eastern's 16th episode but would come up short in the match. On episode 17, Leatherface and the Joker would pull a prank on Batman, with Leatherface switching places with the Joker during his match with the Dark Knight. Leatherface, disguised as the Joker, would pin Batman to give the Joker the win. On NoDQ Eastern's final episode, Leatherface would team with the Joker against the Terminator and Mr. Clean. During the match, Freddy Krueger made Mr. Clean disappear, rendering the Terminator easy pickings for his foes and giving two thirds of the Unholy Three the win. At Deadly Sin, Leatherface would compete against Batman in a hellacious encounter before surprising Batman with Leatherocity to not only defeat Batman but to bloody his face in the process. At Domestic Disturbance, Leatherface would team up with the Joker once more in a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match against the Mario Bros.. Leatherface employed surprising tactics in the match, allowing the Joker to take a Mushroom Surprise in order to maintain an element of surprise of his own, giving Mario the Slice & Dice to win the match and Championship for his team. The two teams would have a rematch at Undisputed Universe in a Steel Cage Match. Freeing themselves from the Nintendo World Order, Mario and Luigi were reinvigorated and managed to defeat the Champions to win back their belts. Season 6 On episode 4 of NoDQ Action, Leatherface would tangle with rising star Zatoichi. Leatherface became easily frustrated at his inability to land a hit on Zatoichi and attempted to fight dirty with a fire extinguisher to no avail, with Zatoichi defeating Leatherface after a Zatoichi Slam. At Spring Cleaning, Leatherface and the Joker would team up against Zatoichi in a Handicap Match. The two were embarassed during the match and Leatherface took the pin for his team. After the match ended, the two brawled with one another at the ringside area. At Going the Distance, Leatherface would challenge Chef for the NoDQ International Championship. Leatherface would be distracted by the interference of the Joker as the lights went out when Leatherface was about to win the match. Chef would capitalise and pin Leatherface to win the match following a Bounce. Season 7 Leatherface would team up with Spider-Man on episode 19 of NoDQ Action against the Joker and Jason Voorhees. The Joker would give Leatherface the Whoopee Cushion at the conclusion of the match and pin him to win the match for his team. At Fully Charged, Leatherface and the Joker would collide in a "Last Laugh" Street Fight. The match was brutal and Leatherface could have ended it sooner but elected to punish the Joker further, giving him a Slice & Dice face-first through a table before winning the match. Season 8 Leatherface would compete in the 2006 CAW Cup, with his first-round match pitting him against his former tag team partner Michael Myers. Michael Myers would attack the referee during the match, giving Leatherface an opening to perform Leatherocity, bloodying Myers before Myers found himself disqualified for his actions. Leatherface would advance on to round two of the tournament, coming up against Mr. Clean. Leatherface attempted to throw Mr. Clean off his game with a series of erratic actions but Mr. Clean wasn't to fall for it. However, Mr. Clean did fall for Leatherface's ploy to get him counted out of the match, earning Leatherface a spot in the third round. Leatherface's next opponent would be Spider-Man and Leatherface would again try to win via count-out. Spider-Man, however, was ready for Leatherface and defeated him fair and square in the middle of the ring with just eleven seconds remaining on the clock. Leatherface would next compete at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 2 in a #1 Contenders match to determine who would challenge for the NoDQ CAW Championship. The match also featured Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorheess, making it a contest between four of NoDQ CAW's five horror icons (then-Champion Frankenstein being the fifth). Ultimately, Leatherface would not be involved in the match's decision and would leave empty-handed. Leatherface's next match would be at The Road to Violent Impulse 5, in which he faced Freddy Krueger. Leatherface attempted to hold his own in the early-going but was held back by Freddy. Capitalising on a crucial error, however, Leatherface pinned the Dream Master to pick up the victory. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, Leatherface would team up with Mr. Clean against Michael Myers and Sagat, with Leatherface and Mr. Clean coming out on top in the contest after Leatherface covers Myers following a Slice & Dice. At Violent Impulse, Leatherface and Myers would go at it one-on-one. The match was brutal and filled with weapons but also saw the debut of Captain Jack Sparrow, who stole Leatherface's shirt and apron during the match. Leatherface would not prove distracted by this, however, and would win the match. At Ringside Wars, Leatherface competed in a match against Mick Foley. The two fought in a Hardcore Match that was predictably violent and led all around the arena. In the end, Foley won the match following a Piledriver through a table. At The Road to Born With Rage 2, Leatherface was entered into a NoDQ Interactive Championship Match that also featured reigning Champion Mr. Clean and fellow challenger Sagat, who had received an equal share of the votes to Leatherface. Sagat would pin Leatherface to win the match and the Championship, leaving Leatherface out in the cold once more. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 5, Leatherface would be entered into a match against Luigi but Luigi wanted no part of Leatherface, allowing himself to be counted out of the match. The two would have a rematch at Born With Rage which would be a Falls Count Anywhere Match, preventing Luigi from escaping. Unfortunately for Leatherface, however, Luigi was able to win the match following a Plumber's Screwdriver. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, Leatherface would enter the 10-man Royal Rumble Match as its ninth entrant. Leatherface would eliminate the Terminator, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and Chef to win the match and become the #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship. At Thicker Than Blood, Leatherface faced Jason Voorhees for the title but ultimately fell to the power of Jason's Crystal Lake Slam, failing to capture the Championship. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 4, Leatherface would clash with Frankenstein. Leatherface would attempt to bring weapons into the match but would end up having a steel chair kicked into his face with a Big Boot from Frankenstein, knocking Leatherface down for a 3-count to lose the match. Leatherface would compete at Fan Frenzy pre-show. Footage of the match has since been lost but the result is known- Leatherface easily defeated Cono Cabeza. Leatherface would next fight at The Road to Deadly Sin 2 in a Fatal Four Way Match where the challengers would attempt to wow the fans into voting them into a NoDQ Interactive Championship match. The match also featured Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger and Mr. Clean. Leatherface was being attacked by Freddy when Mr. Clean snuck in to cover Michael Myers to win the match, once again leaving Leatherface coming up short. Season 9 Leatherface would compete in the 2007 CAW Cup, appearing in match 7 of the first round against Captain Jack Sparrow. Leatherface attempted to bring weapons into the match and taunted Sparrow, knowing he would win via disqualification if hit with a weapon. Sparrow proved too smart to fall for Leatherface's tricks, however, and defeated the OCM with his own move, the Slice & Dice, knocking Leatherface out of the tournament. Real World History Leatherface is considered one of the great Hollywood horror icons, though is perhaps considered secondary to Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers. In the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series, Leatherface is part of a cannibalistic family that often lure people to their death to kill and eat them. Leatherface is portrayed as very simple-minded and a puppet of his brothers, doing whatever they tell him to with no objection. Numerous people have portrayed Leatherface on film, with the first such actor bring Gunnar Hansen. Leatherface proved popular enough to appear as a playable character in the XL expansion for Mortal Kombat X. In-ring Style and Personality Leatherface is one of NoDQ CAW's most dangerous competitors. Leatherface has a brutal in-ring style. He mostly uses whatever moves will hurt his opponents the most and is not at all afraid to bring weapons into the match. One of his signature moves, Leatherocity, sees him employ a steel chair to devastating effect and is one of the most effective finishing moves in NoDQ CAW. Leatherface's key characteristic is his sheer unpredictability. Often to great comedic value, Leatherface will act erratically in the ring. However, it is strongly implied that Leatherface is very aware of what he is doing between the ropes and is merely playing mind games with his opponents, with varying levels of success- Leatherface has often employed rudimentary strategy that catches opponents off-guard when they underestimate his mental faculties. Finishing Moves *Low Blow *Leatherocity (Van Daminator to steel chair) *Slice & Dice Slaughterhouse (Pedigree) *Demon Neck Crank *Running Diving Shoulder Block *Top Rope Olympic Slam *Samoan Drop *'Momentum Shift:' Low Blow Category:Superstars Category:Horror Icons